


Flour angels

by Somna



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somna/pseuds/Somna
Summary: Catra really should be sleeping instead of waking up her girlfriend at 3 a.m.





	Flour angels

Adora had really nice dream. She was in castle's garden with her friends and her girlfriend. They were chilling in warm sunlight. Leaves were soughing delicately every time when wind came through the branches of the trees.  
She was so relaxed, lying on soft grass with closed eyes. Sometimes she could hear deeper breath from one of her companions.  
Everything was just perfect.

Well, until someone decided that beautifull idea of dream is not neccesary for teenager, who daily deals with protecting the freakin castle. 

"Adora..." Someone shook her arm. "Adora..."

The blonde swatted that annoying hand and tried to go back to sleep.

"Adora!..." Claws digged gently into her skin. "Wake up..."  
"Ugh... Catra, go to sleep... " Adora hid her face in pillow.  
"But Adora!..."

Adora couldn't just sleep after hearing Catra's voice like this. It was urgent which caught her attention. She turned to face her girlfriend and immidiately went to full-protective mod. She searched for any signs of injuries, but she couldn't find anything.

"What's wrong?" She looked into her heterochrimc eyes. "Did something happend? Did you have a nightmare? Can I..."  
"What? N-No, it's not that." Catra paused her in the middle. 

Adora sighed in relief and looked at the clock. It was 3 a.m. and she was so worried that now she was complitely awaken.  
At first, she thought that something bad happend, but after looking around, she couldn't notice anything wrong. 

"Then, what is going on?" She rubbed her face tiredly. 

Catra looked down and muttered something under her nose.

"What was that?" Adora scowled. "I can't hear you."  
"I'm hungry..."

Blonde girl had to blink few times before she understood. She thought she may have missunderstood, but the shy look on Catra's face validated what Adora heard.  
She slowly looked at Catra's face and opened her mouth, just to close them after two or three seconds.

"You... You mean... That you woke me up in the middle of the night... She pinched her nose. "Because you are hungry?"

She looked irritated. No, not irritated. Pissed off.  
She looked pissed off. Catra gulped a little and suddenly felt smaller. She watched as her girlfriend stiffen a little and straighten her back.

"You know I can't sleep when I'm hungry!" Catra's voice was shaky, trying to excuse her doings.  
"So you decided that waking me up was the best idea?" While Catra was being grumpy when she was hungry, Adora was the one to get easly irritated when she doesn't have enough of sleep.  
"W-Well..."

Adora sighed deeply with frustration, wishing to go back to sleep, but she knew she won't be able to do it. Moreover, no matter how much it annoyed her, she couldn't just leave her girlfriend stay up all night alone.

"Urgh! Fine!" Adora jumped off the bed and just in her pajamas she walked to the doors. "Come on, let's go."  
"Wait, where?" Catra blinked, but didn't hesistanced and went after her.  
"To the kitchen." Adora perked her head through the doors to see if noone is looking. "Just be quiet."

Catra ran after her went Adora got out the room. The guards were in the corridor, but the didn't payed attention to them. At first few moths shey would probably be alarmed if they saw her sneacking through the corridors in the night, but now they just threw her one glance and decided that they don't care. That's probably because of Adora's presence – they knew that she could deal with anything.

Adora knew were the kitchen was. It wasn't a big secret but for sure they shouldn't be doing this. Nobody exept the cooks (and the royal family) could get in this one room. She remember when Bow wanted to find out if there is more of his favourite soup and went to the kitchen. He ended up with lump on his forehead. He said that the Royal Cook threw on him a ladle. He began to yell at him and chased poor Bow out.  
Since that situation, none of her friends risked to go to the kitchen. Even Glimmer or Mermista.

She just hoped that the Royal Cook wasn't sleeping there. She wouldn't be so surprised if he did.

"Are we breaking any rules right now?" Catra whispered when they skulked behind the columne in hall.

She thought that there must be some rules about walking in the royal kitchen. It cant be tha everyone can go there. Someone could put a poison in food or drinks. What if the Queen ate the poisoned food?

Adora looked around to make sure that noone is looking and pulled Catra's sleeve to ran after her.

"Yes." Adora tried to push the doors. It was closed. "Yes, wer are."  
"..." Catra looked at big doors and then at Adora. "Awesome." - She grinned. "How will we open it?"

Adora took two steps back and looked at massive entrance.  
Then, she looked at the whole place. The arrases on the walls, full armor stands in the rows, the golden candle holders.  
She walked to one of the armors. It was towering over her, like ancient guard judging her. She almost could feel eyes starring from the helmet.  
She took a knife from it's belt.

"This should work." She looked at the thin blade.

Catra looked at her with raised eyebrow, but didn't say anything.  
She watched blonde's precise moves when she put the tip of the blade to the keyhole and slowly began to turning the knife.  
The wave of memories flushed over her. She couldn't fight the smile.  
Like the old times – she thought.

Back in the Horde they used to sneak out of their room, just to wander through the corriders and to break to the rooms they should have never entered. Few times they got caught in the arsenal or even outside the barracts. They've never got caught on the roof – and maybe because of that, this was Catra's favourite place.

"I got it." Adora whispered when a sprocket wheel in the doors clicked. 

The blonde wouldn't admit but she was proud of herself. She still could open every doors. Talents never disapeare.  
She pushed the heavy doors, grimancing at not so quiet sound, when it scraped on the floor. She hoped that nobody else heard it. They would in in trouble.

They slipped in, without closing complitely the doors. It was loud enough for the first time, they didn't need the guards to get alert. Or even worse, the Royal Cook.

"Okay, let's find something and head back to the room." Adora whispered and went through the big room. She thought it would be smaller. She looked around the place. On the shelves there were many jugs, plates of things used to cook, that Adora saw for the first time.  
It has to be well eqquiped – here was made food for the whole castle.

She turned to Catra who already began searching for a snack. Her nose was moving and her ear flicked.  
Adora couldn't help but chuckle on this sight.

"You're such a cat." She laughed.

Catra just shrugged and followed the scent. It was something delicious and fresh – she knew that.  
The buns. Fresh buns.

She went to the wortkop and picked up the white material from the baking sheet.  
Score. Her nose never makes mistakes.  
She took one, warm bun into her hand and smelled the delicious scent once more.  
Then, she heard rumble behind her. She looked at Adora.

"What?" The blonde's face was all red. "You woke me in the middle of the night. I have right to be hungry too!"

Catra laughed a little when she handed a bun to Adora and took another one for herself. They went to empty table and sat beside it.  
Before she could take a bite, she noticed Adora's eyes turning to the shelves.

"What?" Catra followed her glare.  
"Honey." That was the only thing Adora muttered before standing up and walking to the shelf.

Formar Captain turned in her chair and watched her girlfriend reaching for a jar. Catra almost purred at the idea. Warm, fresh bun with honey – they needed milk.  
Like reading in her mind, Adora opened the fridge and took a bottle with white liquid. She held it close to her stomach by her forearm and picked two glasses.

When she finally sat down, she cut either of buns with the same knife she had opened the doors.  
Catra poured the milk to the glasses and took the bun.

They ate in silence, enjoying the simple nut delicious meal. Adora would swear that she can hear Catra's purr when she drank her milk.  
Most of the meals prepared in this place were complicated and extravagant, which made Adora miss the simple things she and Catra used to steal from the higher ranged people in the Horde. They were sneaking in the canteen to get it. While the Captains and Commandors were getting really good stuff, cadets had to eat this horrible green glop.

"What else can we found here?" Catra asked when she was done. "Let's do something!'' - She had this cat-like mischevious shine in her eyes.

Adora knew this look.

"We should go back before someone catch us." She said and stood up.  
"Oh, come on!" Catra groaned. "Let's have some fun! Please?"

Adora couldn't resist this face.

"Alright." She gave up. "But we need to be quick."  
She felt her heart warm at Catra's smile. It was like child's smile when parent bought a new toy.

They looked through the lockers and shelves to find something interesting.  
Catra picked a bottle with vinegar which caused Adora to raise her eyebrow.

"There is soup in the fridge." Adora knew she shouldn't be saying it. "Probably for the lunch."

She knew it was bad. She knew she should stop Catra from opening the fridge and pouring the whole bottle of vinegar to the massive pot.  
And she knew that, but she did nothing to stop it.

When Catra was done, the bridge was burned. It was no point in stopping now, right?

It took about twenty minutes to make this little mess with meals and condiments. While Adora decided to do something gently like mixing the salt with sugar, Catra was having fun with covering the onions in melted chocolate.

Adora had to admit that she really had fun with it. Since living in this castle she couldn't play with the fire like she did in the Horde. She couldn't broke any rules, she had to be collected and calm, because people regognized her as one of the most important people in the Alliance. She couldn't do anything stupid which could destroy her reputation here.  
But now, with Catra, she finally feel like she is alive.

"Hey, Adora..." She heard voice while she was changing the labels on the jars with spices.

She turned to face her girlfriend and got blinded.  
Well, at least she thought so for first few seconds.

When she opened her eyes she notice that her face is covered with something white. She looked at Catra who was laughing with the pack of the flour in her hands.

"You little!... Urhg!" Adora wipped her face and ripped off the pack of Catra's hands.

Catra's laugh died when she saw Adora's look. Suddenly she felt need to run. So, she did this.

"Come back here!" Adora's voice was filled with the desire of revenge.

After chasing her girlfriend and taking the victory and revenge, they lied down in covered with flour floor. They were laughing uncontrolably, making snow-angels in flour. They were complitely white, even if their cheeks were red from laughing so hard.

Adora couldn't complain anymore because of being woke up in the night. What they did was better than the dream she had.  
She turned to her girlfriend and looked into her eyes. No words were needed. Adora's thumb stroked Catra's cheek.

"You know, I haven't had so much fun for ages." She said.  
"So you won't beat me ass for waking you?" Catra shown her fangs in big smile.

Adora laughed quietly. She moved closer to hybrid and her thumb stopped at the corner of Catra's lips. She was about to make next move, but something appeared in her mind.

"Wait." She scowled. "Those buns... They were warm..."  
Catra nodded slowly, not understanding why is it such a deal to stop her from kissing her girlfriend.

"Oh, shoot..." The realization hit her like massive rocks.

And then her cat ears caught some noise. The whistling.

Immidiately they got to their feets. The sound was getting louder and louder.

"What are we going to do?!" Adora's voice was hurring and nervous. 

The doors moved. They stood complitely frozen.

"Hm, why did I left it open?..." Came grumpy old voice. 

The old, wrinkled man walked through the doors. They spent about an hour on fooling around and Adora knew that the cooks were waking up early, to prepare everything.  
Then, he notice them.

Adora was sure that he'll start to yell at them, calling them vandals or thiefs but nothing like that happend. He stood frozed just like them, but his face suddenly got paler than snow.

"Agh! Ghosts!" His back hit the wall when he pointed his finger at them. "Help! Guards! Ghosts! Someone help!"

The sound of heavy footsteps of guards get Catra out of her mind. She grabbed Adora's hand and ran through the kitchen. The Royal Cook jumped in fear when they passed him and ran through the doors.  
Girls passed the two confused guards, who looked at them with widened eyes. They didn't chase them but they were still running.  
They stopped just when they got back to Adora's room, breathing quickly and shut the doors.

They stood quietly, shocked for a while and after a few second both of them bursted in laugh, knowing how big trouble they will have later.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it yesterday in night because I needed to relax. I was at car driving exam (in driving school) and I had a car accident. My car got hit and now it really need to be fixed. (Fortunatelly noone got hurt and it wasn't my fault - I decided to continue the test and I passed). Writting was good way to relax, but I was really tired during it so sorry if there are more mistakes than usually.


End file.
